Metamorphosis
by PsychoSushi
Summary: Kenshin changes into a beast - metamorphosis in a sinister way. KK


A/N: Ohayo, minna-san! Long time no see. Well here's the first chapter of Metamorphosis (so not Hillary Duff) and I'm working on the second chapter now. Really it's true! Fine I'll have to prove it to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin (sigh!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Metamorphosis: Howl of a Beast  
  
It was a stormy night in Tokyo. Large black clouds loomed over the city menacingly. Bolts of lightning struck from within the dark blanket of clouds like electric dragons unleashing their roars of thunder. Rain fell throughout the city in epic proportions. The streets of this lively city was quieter than usual with all its bustling residents seeking refuge in their own homes in fear of incurring Heaven's wrath.  
  
There is a house in the heart of Tokyo. In it lived a beautiful but naïve kendo-master called Kaoru, her student, Yahiko and an occasional freeloader, Sano.  
  
But there was also another, a wanderer. A man with a terrible past and tittle that would make you cringe in fear at the sound of his nickname. He was known as the Battousai, one of the most feared assassins of the Bakumatsu. He became a wanderer to atone for his bloody past. That night his future was to be as stained as his past.  
  
That stormy night, Yahiko had to stay back at the restaurant he worked part- time in because of the rain. Sano, meanwhile, had gone on a gambling and drinking spree so he was not at the house scavenging for food. The only ones at home then were Kaoru and Kenshin, the wanderer's new identity. Both are asleep by then or so it seems.  
  
In that house is a small room, the place which Kenshin slept in. It was like any other ordinary room, as neat as a pin, except that it had an extraordinary feeling of doom engulfing the room. The room may seem empty and dark due to the lack of light penetrating the room but as they say there is more to it than seen.  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of lightning sprawled across the sky, illuminating the room for a brief second, but that was enough to reveal the contents of the room. Crouched at a corner of this room was a man of small stature. He was clad in only a white hakama, leaving his finely chiselled chest bare. But the most amazing thing about this man was he had fiery red hair that partially shadowed his brilliant amber eyes.  
  
The man was shivering uncontrollably yet ironically great big drops of sweat dripped from his forehead right don to his chest. He wrapped his hands around his body hoping to find warmth, digging his sharp, deadly talons into his golden-tanned skin. Streams of crimson formed from the wounds made by his claws, flowing as freely as his sweat. He gritted his sharp teeth in order to suppress a moan of pain.  
  
Kenshin knew he was changing, it had begun a month ago. He remembered waking up with sores in his mouth. When he went to look in the mirror he found himself with two abnormally large and sharp canines. A few days later, he woke up again to find out that he had grown long claw-like fingernails overnight. Kenshin tried cutting them off but they miraculously grew back to its abnormal length overnight. And recently he found two odd- looking stubs protruding out of his back, on his shoulder blades. Luckily for him, his friends didn't seem to notice anything weird about him.  
  
But the worst thing was he suddenly developed a craving for Kaoru's blood. Kenshin always found himself staring at her neck unintentionally. The pulse on her jugular vein seem to play a hypnotic beat, willing his to just bite her and taste how delicious her blood was. This habit was really getting a hold of him, once Kaoru caught him staring at her while licking his lips. She just blushed furiously and looked away quickly.  
  
Kenshin tried to brush away this urging for Kaoru's blood but it was very hard. She was such an innocent creature. He knew she would comply to his wishes with just the snap of his fingers. It was Kaoru's naïveté that constantly kept Kenshin on guard as not to submit to his cravings.  
  
Yes, Kenshin was transforming into something inhuman, an unspeakable horror. The only thing standing between himself and the monster inside him was his will. But his willpower was waning, fast.  
  
Releasing his battered body from his own vice-like grip, Kenshin brought his bloodied right hand up to his gaze. He watched the red droplets of blood flow down his fingers in a trance-like state. The blood, it was enticing him to take a taste. Kenshin quickly succumbed to the desire and hungrily licked the red liquid off his fingers.  
  
It was the most delicious thing he ever tasted in his life, yet it was so sinful. Somehow this forbidden sensation seemed to awaken a thirst in him. It was that moment that Kenshin lost himself to the beast.  
  
A jolt of pain suddenly ran through his body like electricity followed by a great burning sensation on the two stubs on his back. With a growl Kenshin rolled onto the floor, clutching his sides in excruciating pain. Suppressing a moan, Kenshin tried to get back on his feet but was put back on his knees when another waive of pain struck him. The knobs on his back felt like it was growing, breaking free of his body. A sound of crack could be heard from his back and Kenshin lost all consciousness he had into a state of darkness.  
  
Then an unearthly howl rang through the dark, stormy night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What do ya think. Is it a work of art or is it toilet paper material. Please tell me what you think even if you think it's shit. Even toilet paper can be turn into a piece of modern art.  
  
P.S.: Do you think I use too much seem and comas. 


End file.
